Stop the Flow of Time for Once
by element-mistress
Summary: Tomoyo is confused because everybody seems to be leaving her all alone but will a certain boy comfort her and reassure that he will never leave her side ( pls be nice this is my first fanfic)


Stop the Flow of Time for once  
  
I do not own CCS waah... and also be nice it is only my first fanfiction  
  
Summary: Tomoyo is confused because everybody seems to be leaving her all alone, but will a certain boy comfort her and reassure that he will never leave her side  
  
Stop the Flow of Time for once  
  
It was raining very hard that day at Tomoeda while everyone was taking cover a girl was sitting at the bench of the park while letting the rain soak her wet. The girl has long raven hair with amethyst eyes and goes by the name Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Why ?...Why does everyone leave me all alone?" those were the word she mutter all day. She was sad and lonely. She wasn't like this in the past she started to be like this 5 years ago.  
  
"Tomoyo I have good news" Her bestfriend Sakura said to her while jumping up and down.  
  
"What is it Sakura you're making me all excited" Tomoyo said while calming down her bestfriend.  
  
"It's Syaoran he asked me to... Marry him!!!" She shouted those word  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand was about to cry.  
  
"Sakura you must be joking" Tomoyo said while trying to keep herself calm 'Please tell me you're only joking' she hoped  
  
"No I'm not joking he really asked me to marry him last night and I said yes. We'll be moving to Hongkong in 2 weeks to live there" Sakura said who has now calmed down.  
  
"That soon how about you're father and brother how did they reacted to that?" Tomoyo said while trying to hide her sadness and tears.  
  
"Father was happy that I found that special someone and Touya was quite shock but still happy that now someone will protect me from harm even though its Li" Sakura said  
  
"Then you're leaving just like everybody. You're all leaving me all alone!" Tomoyo said while crying.  
  
"Tomoyo.I" Sakura said while holding her best friend  
  
"No don't say another word" And with that Tomoyo ran toward her house.  
  
She didn't answer Sakura's call after that incident but after she was about to leave they reconcile and Sakura promise to write and visit her if she could. At first Tomoyo got letters from Sakura almost everyweek but after 4 years she didn't got even 1 letter nor phone calls since. She figured she has forgotten all about her like her other friends  
  
"Why?" She started again.  
  
"Why what?" A voice from behind said. He was holding an umbrella shielding him and Tomoyo from the harsh rain  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw bright blue eyes that are hidden through his dark glasses  
  
"Eriol-kun...Iie it is nothing" Tomoyo said while wiping her tears  
  
"Well to me your 'nothing' means 'something', why don't you tell me maybe I could help you with your problem" Eriol said taking a seat beside Tomoyo  
  
"Iie Eriol I don't think you could" Tomoyo said while plastering a fake smile  
  
"Why don't you try me then" Eriol still persuading Tomoyo to tell her problem "You know sometimes it helps when you tell someone your problem it helps lessen the burden, sadness and loneliness" he continued while smiling to Tomoyo  
  
"Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said 'I know you're just trying to help Eriol-kun' she closed her eyes and told Eriol everything.  
  
"So that's why you we're crying you thought everybody is leaving you alone" Eriol said after she told him what happens  
  
"Hai It seems so unfair, Why does everybody has to leave I mean." Tomoyo suddenly stop for Eriol was holding her hand and looking straight to her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, sometimes people has to leave but it doesn't mean they forgot about you. Friends never forget each other and if they did then maybe they aren't your true friends, Tomoyo people don't go away forever they come back too, you just need faith that someone will come back just for you...like for example me" Eriol said slightly squeezing her hand "Tomoyo I have left then came back just for you for I Love you" Eriol said while closing his eyes and holding her hand next to his cheeks.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked for Eriol confessed that he loves her and she was happy that someone was there to pick up the broken pieces of her heart and be returned whole again. She had fallen inlove with Eriol since he left that was the first time her heart broke but now it seems all her dreams came true.  
  
"Eriol-kun..I..Love you to" she finally said while caressing his cheeck.  
  
Eriol opened his eyes and looked at her straight in the eye. He suddenly moved forward and brushed his lips to Tomoyo's.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked and yet she was expecting this. His kiss was short yet simple but to them it was meaningful.  
  
'Kami-sama onegai stop the flow of time for once' she said to herself praying that kami-sama will listen to her wish and never leave each other for the rest of their lives  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
